New Member
by Maple10
Summary: 15 year old Metra Lunar Wolf has come to ask SPR if they'll help her school. The case it's self is interesting but Naru find Metra to be much more interesting than the case at hand. So he agrees to take the case but when they get there they figured out that this case may be more than they can handle alone and Metra finds out that she has ESP. NaruxOC, YasuxMai, LinxMad, JxMas, BxA.


Hey every one this is a Naru X OC that a friend has requested and well since it is her birthday I made this little thing up for her. So if you don't like this type of paring then plz don't read now if you want to go ahead and read it then please do. Mai will **NOT** be bashed in this in any way she will end up with Yasu so Mai fans don't worry because no matter what I could never write a story in which Mai gets bashed by SPR or my OC's. So with no farther ado here is the summery.

**Summary:** 15 year old Metra Lunar Wolf has come to ask SPR if they'll help her school. The case it's self is interesting but Naru find Metra to be much more interesting than the case at hand. So he agrees to take the case but when they get there they figured out that this case may be more than they can handle alone and Metra finds out that she has ESP. NaruxOC, YasuxMai, LinxMadoka, JohnxMasako.

* * *

"Miss. Wolf it's gotten out of hand so I want you and Satori to go to SPR and ask if they'll help us" Mr. Everett said. You see there have been really weird things going on and students are starting to get hurt. I go to Silver Cross Academy which is in the middle of a forest.

"Yes sir do you want us to go now or after school" Satori asked as she got out of her office chair

"Now before it gets worse" with that we bowed and headed to SPR not knowing what waited.

**POV:** Naru's

I sighed as I read over some of the cases that are available and none of them were very interesting at all. I was about to go back to reading when the bell on the front door jingled and Mai welcoming someone so me seeing this as a chance to get away stood up and walked out. When I entered I saw two people the older one looked to be in her late 20s and the one next to her was younger then myself ranging about 14 or 15***. **

"Oh hello you must be the boss then" The older women asked looking at Lin. When I was about to correct her, the younger one beat me to it.

"No Satori the one clad in black is the boss" the older one that has now been introduced as Satori looked at the one next to her.

"And _how_ would you know Miss. Wolf" -_Mm so her last name is Wolf that's not Japanese-_

"I don't know all I know is that he was about to correct you how I knew I don't know" Miss. Wolf said shrugging.

"Yeah probably just got lucky" I already don't like this Satori woman before anymore could be said I cleared my throat and asked with a glare in Satori's direction since she was the one making all the fuss and practically yelling.

"What are your names and what can I help you with" Satori seemed to realize that she hasn't told me her name yet and seemed to be over joyed.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Satori Kyo Kyoko and you are" she flattered her eyelashes a bit and I think I was going to be sick I then looked over to the Younger one.

"I'm Metra Lunar Wolf and before you ask no I am not 14 I'm 15" I stared at her a few seconds before I turned my attention on Miss. Kyoko.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, what brings you here Kyoko-san?" but before she could answer Miss. wolf stepped in most likely saving her from embarrassment.

"Well you see Mr. Shibuya we go to Silver Cross Academy and well it's hunted" hmm everyone who comes here says there place is hunted.

"Ok Miss. Wolf can you explain what has been going on" she looked down but it wasn't because of a blush matter of fact she hasn't even been affected by my looks at all. _(Mm I like this girl a lot more)*_

"Yes well you see the school has been having weird things happen. At first the principal thought it was some of the kids playing around but soon it escalated to were kids were being pushed down the stairs and falling off the bleachers. Well the reason he ruled it to be a hunting is because out of no were the pens, books, and other things started to fly around the rooms and people started to see transparent people walking through walls. But the thing is that now the entity has gotten even worst and is even more Violent and know shows up out of the blue and possesses people or cuts them." She finished with a long breath before looking at me.

"Miss. Wolf do you have any evidence on you so I can see some of the injuries" she seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Well no not of the other students because the principal wouldn't allow us to bring any but" she seemed to look at all the mails in the room and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Mai, Miss. Hara escort Miss. Wolf to my office"

"Um ok Wolf-San will you follow us please" Mai asked holding out her hand. The girl looked at her before taking it and letting them take her to the other room. There was silence till Miss. Hara opened the door looking extremely pale and asked.

"Ayako please go grab the first Aid kit and come here" and with that she disappeared back in to my office. Like she was told she grabbed the first aid and went in. Lin looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at the door waiting on the girls to come out but all the while I couldn't help but think how bad her injures could be for Miss. Hara to come get Miss Matsuzaki. Soon the door reopened and all four girls came out three of the girls were pale (Mai, Masako, and Ayako) and one having a pained expression (Metra) they came and sat down all was quiet tell Miss. Matsuzaki spoke.

"Naru I say we take the case because whatever this thing is its not very friendly" as she said the last part she was looking over at Miss. Wolf.

"Ok Miss. Kyoko we will take the case we will need three rooms one for base, and the other two for the gang to stay in."

"Well you can use the investigation club room for base and you all can stay in the Forest Sun hotel" Miss. Wolf said everyone seemed to light up but then there faces fell and Monk asked.

"But how are we going to pay for that"

"Who said you had to pay" she asked this is when Mai stepped in.

"Well how ales are we going to stay there?"

"For free" she seemed to be quite sure of herself Miss. Matsuzaki seemed it fit to but in.

"Ha don't make me lough no way in hell are we going to be able to stay in the Forest Sun hotel on leas we know the owner"

"Well you know the owners daughter so that counts" everyone seemed to think tell everyone looked at her .

"Wait your" Mai seemed to trail off.

"Yep the one who owns the hotel is my father" everything was quiet.

"Um if its ok with Naru we can" everyone looked at me I was fixing to say no till Miss. Wolf said.

"Before you say no the hotel is only a mile away from the school and it would be safer" I looked at her then at Lin who didn't seem to mind.

"Fine" everyone cheered.

"Great how many of you are going to come?" she asked getting her phone out.

"8 members possibly 9 why do you ask Miss. Wolf" I said looking at her but she already had her phone out.

"Hey daddy can you do me a favor"

"_Sure what is it no wait do you want me to set up 9 rooms for your friends?"_

"Yeah there going to be investigating the school"

"_That's good and sure I'll have the rooms done by when they arrive"_

"Ok but can you make it to were two of the rooms are facing the mountains please"

"_Sure thins see you when you get home" _

"Yeah see you" and with that she closed the phone see looked at us.

"Well that's taken care of I need to know when your group will be there"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok then I'll let the principal know and thank you for your help. Satori came on" and with that they were gone.

* * *

*This takes place a year after SPR got to gather so Naru is I think he would be 16 or 17 I need help with that

*****Not like romantic but as in she's won some of his respect.

So what do you think any good? I would like to ask whether or not to continue or to just give up on it you can tell me in your review or PM.


End file.
